To Love Again
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: She had lost them all. Now, she was stuck with a child that wasn't even hers. After three years, her friends tell her to go visit her brother. Once she does, a new evil occurs. Making her change into a form she had forgotten...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She watched as the rain drops splattered against the window. They trickled down, leaving a tail after them. Her hand was against the cold glass. Everything outside was dark and drab like something terrible happened or did happen. She let out a sigh.

  


_It was all my fault about what happened. I should be over them but, I can't help to think about them. All of them were so close to me. I just had to leave on that trip, didn't I? I hate my job. Well, that's probably why I quit, huh? Why couldn't I have been there to help them?_

  


  


~\\Flash Back//~

  


  


She ran as quickly as she could, letting her white high heeled boots with green trim on the top hit against the ground. Darkness was all around her as she ran frantically. Suddenly, a bright light showed up in the sky, directing her toward the power source she was searching for. The glow started leaving slowly as she came closer and closer. She jumped up until she landed on the roof of the building. There, on the ground laid her princess.

  


"Usa!" she cried, running over to the tattered and torn figure. She fell down beside her and lifted her head up. Her crystal blue eyes opened up to look at the figure.

  


"Mako-chan. You're alright," she smiled. She shook her head.

  


"Usa, you're hurt! I have to get you back to the palace!" She just frowned.

  


"They took them all Mako-chan. They're all gone." Tears formed in the senshi's eyes.

  


"All of them? Inner and outers?" she asked. The golden haired goddess nodded.

  


"Promise me you'll take care of Chibi-usa for me."

  


"You're not going leave me Usa! I won't let you!" She smiled gently up at her friend.

  


"I have to leave you. Make Chibi-usa a great Queen and strong like you."

  


"Don't talk like that! Everything's going to be alright Usa. You're going to live. I know you will!" She pulled out the multicoloured crystal that held all of the planets powers. It started to glow.

  


"Give this to Chibi-Usa once she's ready. Keep it safe and don't let anyone get it."

  


"I'll do anything for my Queen." The crystal slowly started to disappear into her body.

  


"I'll miss you Mako-chan. I'll see you once we're reborn again," she smiled as her body started to fade. Slowly, she watched as her Princess faded out of her arms. Sobs escaped her as thunder started to roll in. The clouds darkened as bright streaks started to fill the sky. Rain started to pour on her as she sobbed into her hands.

  


_I will kill whom ever destroyed my friends. I promise you this minna. I promise you this..._

  


  


~\\End//~

  


  


That had happened three years ago when she had locked herself away from everyone, leaving herself with an infant to take care of and work as well. Andrew was sweet enough to help her for a couple months until three visitors came out of no where. She knew them well. The Starlights. Right now, they watched over the four year old child.

  


~You need to take this break Makoto. You've been through a lot of stress. Your brother needs to see you anyways. It's been who knows how long you've seen any of them.~ She remember those words from Taiki. He was always so kind. He knew how to deal with children. She couldn't say the same for Seiya. He just didn't know exactly what to do when they cried, how to hold them, or if he even should hold her.

  


She looked at her watch and sighed. A couple more hours until she would reach her destination. At least she could get some sleep them instead of thinking of the past. She closed her eyes as the train rocked her to sleep...

  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Hope you like it. I just thought of this out of the blue. My mind wonders a lot and sometimes I don't even know where the heck I get all these whacked out ideas from. Well, tell me what you think! It's going to be a RW/SM crossover!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Come on you guys! We don't have long to make it to the train station! She's going to be there any minute!" A man with black hair that had some curls near his shoulders poked his head out of his room. His tired blue eyes opened.

  


"Kento, what are you yelling about? Who's coming at this time in the morning?" The man stopped and turned to him. His black hair swaying with him as his dark blue eyes opened in shock.

  


"You don't remember Ryo?" A black and white tiger pushed out from behind him while letting out a large yawn.

  


"Remember what? Tell me already!"

  


"My sister is coming!" His draw dropped all of a sudden and then he quickly closed his door behind him. Once the other occupants of the house heard that, everyone started getting ready. Kento sighed and then looked at the clock.

  


"I'm going to get her! Have this house clean! She hates messy things!" He grabbed the keys and quickly ran out the door. Ryo jumped out of his room, pulling on his shirt. Quickly, he ran around the house, grabbing everything that was his. Quickly, he stuffed it in his room to deal with it later.

  


"The guest room is ready." Ryo looked up to see a tired blonde with violet eyes slowly walk toward his room.

  


"You were up all night Sage?"

  


"Yeah. Everything's fine."

  


"Ever since Mia got married and left us, things haven't been the same around here," commented a man with blue hair and blue eyes.

  


"True Rowen but, we're men. We can take care of ourselves."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


The train came to a stop as the sunshine greeted her. She took one last look at herself. She wore a cotton black dress that fit her delicate figure. It went a little bit up her thigh with small straps that held emerald gems. Her brown hair dangled loosely around her, ending at her waist. She grabbed her hand bag and started off. She would recognize him anywhere. She looked around in the crowd until she suddenly felt herself turned around.

  


"Mako!" She hugged the man that stood in front of her.

  


"Kento. It's so nice to see you again." He smiled.

  


"Where's the rest of your things? You're staying for a month, right?" She nodded.

  


"Everything's getting taken off the train."

  


"We'll have a long wait." 

  


~*~

  


Ryo just finished the kitchen when he heard the door open. He knew the laugh belonged to Kento by the sound of it. He dried his hands and made his way toward the living room.

  


"Well, this is the living room." Her eyes looked around at the clean room which held a couch, loveseat, chair, coffee table, tv, magazines, and rug. The lighting was perfect with the way the sun was coming through the windows.

  


"Beautiful." Kento watched as she looked around. A smile was on her face.

  


"You like it?" he asked.

  


"Beautiful antiques. Where did you get all of these?" She looked at a crafted glass vase that looked like it came from the 19th century.

  


"Rowen brought it with him. It's been in his family for years." She turned to him.

  


"I never knew you had other people living with you." Ryo raised an eye brow.

  


_So, he didn't tell his sister to expect company? I guess she'll be surprised that she's living with five men._

  


He opened the door and walked out.

  


"Is there something wrong with it?"

  


"Of course not. It's just---"

  


"You don't like men?" asked Ryo with a smile playing on his lips. Kento looked from Makoto to Ryo.

  


"I thought you were training."

  


"Are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" asked Ryo with a smile to Kento. He sighed.

  


"Makoto, this is Ryo Sanado. Ryo, this is Makoto Kino; my sister."

  


"Nice to meet you Ryo." He gave her his best smile.

  


"The pleasure is all mine." Their eyes kept in contact for a while, letting silence surround them. His blue ones were marveled by how beautiful her emerald ones seemed to dazzle.

  


"I'll show you to your room," Kento offered and quickly took her by the arm along with grabbing her suitcases. She was lead upstairs and to the end of the hall. He opened a door to have the smell of spring touch his nose. It was decorated nicely. White lace curtains, French doors that lead off to a small balcony, a full size bed with lovely dark red roses over the cloth, a nightstand with a medium sized lamp, vanity table, closet, dresser, and coat rack on the back of the door. Around the top was a border of red roses.

  


_I'll have to that Sage for all of this beautiful work._

  


He sat her suitcases on the bed and opened them. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

  


"I can do that myself. I've been doing it for years." He decided to just sit down and let her place her things away.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


A smile filled Ryo's face while he sat there on the couch. Rowen came in and took a seat across from him.

  


"Is she here yet?"

  


"Yep."

  


"So? What is she like?"

  


"Beautiful..."

  


"That's Kento's sister you're talking about." They turned to see a man with brown hair and dark blue eyes walk in. He sat down in a chair.

  


"I know," said Ryo.

  


"Sage was up all night working," said Rowen.

  


"I saw him this morning. Did you see the room Sai?"

  


"He out did himself again." There was a loud scream of a wild animal from outside that caused all the men to run outside.

  


"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Chi!"

  


"Armor of the Torrent, Tao Chi!"

  


"Armor of Strata, Tao Chi!"

  


"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Chi!"

  


The four colors filled the air. Blue, light blue, orange, and red. There stood a man holding a sword in his hand while a tiger laid on the floor. He looked up at them and smirked while standing in a brown/black armor. Hardrock was trying to talk Makoto into going back into the house to be safe but, she refused. Her fist was clutched tightly.

  


_This could be the man responsible for my senshi's death. I will avenge them no matter what happens. Even if I die trying I will. I made that promise long ago and will forever keep it._

  


"What do you want Cale?" asked Wildfire ready to block an attack. His blue eyes looked around and landed on the woman standing with them. The wind blew past, making his blue hair go with it.

  


"One of the Sailor Senshi still lives?" he asked, not showing his surprise on his face.

  


_One step closer to avenging their deaths..._

  


"Doesn't matter. I'll kill you along with the Ronin Warriors." Hardrock growled.

  


"You lay one finger on her and I'll kill you!" He just laughed.

  


"Black Lightning Slash!" There was a counter attack from a hidden figure.

  


"Starlight Serious Laser!"

  


"What was that?" asked Wildfire. They watched Cale hold his arm and growl.

  


"Whom ever did that is going to die! I'll be back." He then disappeared. Hardrock turned to Makoto with his arms folded.

  


"Did you know that you could have been killed? You're asking for it girl! Now, you can never tell---"

  


"Kento. You worry too much. I know. Your secret is kept with me. All of your secrets. You will find mine out in due time." She winked and then went back into the house, leaving them with questionable looks.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry it took me so long but, you know they pile down the homework at the end of the year. Hope you like it though and thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

An: Thanks for the reviews, complements, and suggestions! I love it when people leave suggestions so that I can write better. Yes, I'm still sadly in school. I have three more high school years to go. Plus college...too much to do. Well, I'm going to make this chapter with more detail and lets see what I can think up. Have a great day and I hope you like it! 

  


^_^ blu babe^_^

  


  


  


  


**Chapter 2**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Ryo's blue eyes looked around at the others sitting in the room. It was nearly ten pm when Makoto had left the guys alone. He had to admit, she was nice but, she was hiding something. Something important yet, he didn't know weather it would change his life or destroy it.

  


_Who is she really? She reminds me of someone but who? What is she hiding? Is it good or bad? Where did that mysterious attack come from? Who's attack was it? Too many things to think about all in one day. I only wish I could know the answers..._

  


He was snapped out of his trance by Kento pegging him in the head with some Sweet Tarts. All Kento did was smirk in a playful way and wait for him to chuck them back.

  


"Kento, do you think your sister is hiding something?" Kento scrunched his eye brows and glared.

  


"What are you talking about Ryo? My sister would never do such a thing! She tells me everything! You saw those letters she wrote me. She poured her heart and soul into all those pages. Do you think she would hide something from us?" Ryo let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

  


"You're over reacting Ryo. She's not going to tell who we are." He looked up at the deep soothing voice of Sage.

  


"You're right. I guess I'm just tired. I should just sleep it off. Who knows what Kento has planned for tomorrow." Rowen nodded in agreement and stood up.

  


"Yeah. Kento could be up to anything with all the energy he's been saving up." Both left the room, leaving the other three behind to continue watching TV and reading. There was a knock on the door. Ryo walked down the stairs and opened the door to see three tall men and a small child standing there.

  


"Sorry to be coming so late but, could we talk to Makoto?" Ryo looked at the man. He stood in a tan suit bearing a blue shirt. Long brown hair was held in a pony tail. His brown eyes seemed to hold concern in them.

  


"Come in. I'll go see if she's awake." He then walked up the stairs, to the end of the wooden floored hall, and stopped at the door. He let out a breath and knocked. He heard light footsteps across the padded carpet until they stopped. The knob turned and then it opened to show her beautiful face.

  


"Yes?" She was dressed in some large pajama pants that held white fluffy cloud in front of a baby blue background. Her white shirt seemed to go along with the serene looking scene. He looked up at her beautiful smile.

  


"There's some visitors downstairs, waiting for you." She nodded and followed him back down the hall and stair case. The pink haired child let her pink stuffed bunny fall to the floor.

  


"Mommy!" Makoto picked up the child that hugged her tightly. Kento's eyes widened.

  


_M-m-m-mommy?_

  


"Chibi-Usa." She looked up at the other three men that stood before her. The one Ryo had spoken to earlier stepped forward.

  


"Do you think we could talk in private?"

  


"Sure." She lead them up the stairs.

  


"You never told us you were an uncle," said Sage. He turned to Sage with wide eyes.

  


"I never knew I was either."

  


_She's hiding too many things from us....Why am I worrying? Is it because she knows who we are or for the fact that she admitted that she had secrets herself? I need to sleep but, I'll wait until they're done talking._

  


~*~

  


"What brings you here Taiki?" The brown haired man looked at the other two but then stopped on the man in a red suit. The man shook his head, letting his long black pony tail follow.

  


"I'm not telling her!" He crossed his arms while his black eyes wondered around the room. She laid the sleeping child down on her bed. Her eyes all of a sudden shot up.

  


"Someone better tell me. I'm not going to play games!" She was trying to keep her voice down yet, it wasn't working.

  


"We received a threat about the Moon Princess---" started Taiki.

  


"What did they say?"

  


"They want the crystal that holds all the powers of the senshi. They won't stop at anything to get it." She let out a sigh and sat down on the corner of her bed.

  


"I want Chibi-Usa to stay here with me---"

  


"No Makoto. We can take care of her. This is your vacation from taking care of her. You need this. Nothing is going to happen to her. Please?"

  


"Seiya, you don't understand. Chibi-Usa **is** the Moon Princess." The man in the gray suit sighed.

  


"We already knew that Makoto. We were here when she was born. Are you going to explain anything to your brother though? About your suppose daughter, being a Queen, and everything?" She looked up at him, studying his expression. His blue eyes met hers as his eye brow rose.

  


"I can't tell them. You know who all the senshi use to fight with..." He flicked his white hair behind his shoulder.

  


"So? What are you getting at?"

  


"Yaten, they're the Ronin Warriors..."

  


"So, you're stuck in the house with the men that you've been hating for years and that you've been blaming for Usagi's death along with the other senshi?" asked Seiya. She glared at him.

  


"You just had to bring it up, didn't you?"

  


"Well, I'm right, right?"

  


"Yeah. I can't tell them I'm a senshi especially because of Ryo. He's Wildfire!" Taiki sat down beside her.

  


"Just hide everything well until you think it's the right time but, I must warn you. If you have to transform, do it. Just disappear afterwards, leaving everything here." She nodded.

  


"I'm serious though. Don't let them take Chibi-Usa. She's the only thing I have left." They nodded. 

  


"Don't worry Mako. Everything's going to be fine," said Seiya.

  


"Call me if anything happens." Seiya picked the child into his arms.

  


"We better get going. We have to practice for an upcoming concert," said Yaten. Makoto smiled and lead them out. Once the door was closed and locked, she had to turn to the voice of Kento.

  


"Who's the father?" His eyes were locked on her.

  


"What?"

  


"Which one of them's the father?"

  


"None. Well, look at the time. Nearly eleven. See you in the morning." She quickly dashed up the stairs before he could ask anymore questions.

  


"Do you think she even knows?" asked Rowen.

  


"She has to know," said Sai.

  


"I'll ask her in the morning. She'll tell me. Makoto and I have never hid anything from each other. Well, I guess I'll be going to sleep myself. If you wake up to anything that smells good, it's Makoto cooking. Well, night guys."

  


"Night Kento"

  


~*~

  


_I'll just have to avoid as much contact as possible. Well, just enough until he gets the point that I don't want to talk about it. He's going to hound me for the rest of my life. What am I going to do? Oh Kento, I wish you would just let the past stay there. I don't want anymore of these harmful memories..._

  


She turned off the light while letting herself feel the soft sheets around her. The curtains swayed in the breeze while the light seemed to fill her room. The moon. She knew that glow too well. She was about to close her eyes until she saw a dark outline of a man through her curtains. She gasped, and quickly sat up.

  


"Don't be afraid. All I want to do is help you." She pulled the covers back and slowly made her way toward the figure. It didn't seem to move as she got closer. She pulled the curtain back to see the man from before. Cale.

  


"What do you want?" A smirk went over his face.

  


"The girl. I know she was here. Now tell me where you put her!"

  


"You're never going to find her. I'll make sure of that. I'll never tell you were she is!"

  


"Women are too foolish. Tell me where that girl is and I'll make sure none of us will harm you. Especially, the Ronins." She rolled her eyes.

  


"I'm not a fool. You're the evil that lurks in the night, trying to take any greater power than yours. If you want the child, you can find her yourself. But I warn you. If you ever lay a hand on her, I will personally kill you myself."

  


"What would you do? Slap me?" She smirked.

  


"You'll just have to wait and see. Now leave. You're not wanted here." He smirked.

  


"You're a stupid woman. One day, you're going to die the worst death ever given to mortals." He disappeared all of a sudden. She closed the doors, stopping the breeze. She let out a sigh as she finally laid her head down to rest.

  


_The only thing is, I'm not a mortal. I've already died more times that I can remember. I swear upon the planet Jupiter that I will kill you if you ever touch the future Queen. Death will not be an option._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Sorry it took so long but, I hope this has more detail from before. Hope you all liked it as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kento came down the stairs with a long yawn as he went to the kitchen. He stopped on the way and looked at Ryo whom was already awake.

  


"What are you doing up so early?"

  


"I couldn't sleep."

  


"Have you seen Makoto?"

  


"I don't think she's up yet." He nodded and then bounded up the stairs.

  


_I'm surprised that she didn't tell Kento he was an Uncle. What exactly is she hiding though and how could her daughter have pink hair? Hmmmm. That small child reminds me of someone I've seen before...Sailor Chibi Moon? No. That's impossible. The girl's only five. Oh well._

  


~*~

  


Makoto lounged out while laying on a rock, trying to just clear her mind and be in peace.

  


_This is exactly what I needed. A nice vacation. I wish I could have done this sooner. Oh well. I just hope Cale doesn't come to bug me again. Damn that man....Alright. Just relax Makoto. That's all you need to do is relax. Breath in and out._

  


She heard a snap of a twig but decided to ignore it, thinking that it was one of the guys coming to check on her or something. She suddenly felt herself grabbed up and thrown into a tree. She let out a scream and fell to the ground. Her vision was blurred badly as she tried to see who the attack came from.

  


"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" she spat. There was a laugh. She didn't know who it came from but it did sound hella evil. 

(an: sorry you guys but, I'm use to saying hella. I've grown up with it. Just don't ask me what it means. All i know is it's a slang word. Alright. Back to the fic.)

  


~*~

  


Kento ran down to Ryo.

  


"She's not in her room!" Ryo clutched his fist and ran out the door with Kento following him.

  


"Get armored up. I heard a scream." 

  


~*~

  


"What else do you think I want? Give me the Moon Princess and you'll go free!" She managed to stand up

  


"If you want something, you'll have to get it yourself you two faced son-of-a-bitch!" He let out another laugh. She felt her throat grabbed and herself pushed into the large tree once again.

  


"Listen girl, tell me where she is or else you'll die!" She let out a laugh.

  


"Hurt me all you want but when it comes down to death, it never reaches me. Go ahead. I dare you. Put as much pain as you want. I will never tell the likes of you!"

  


"You stupid fool! You'll die a horrible dea---"

  


"Iron Rock Crusher!" She felt herself fall to the ground once the attack reached. She was grabbed up by some warm arms that made her for the first feel safe. She held on tightly and closed her eyes.

  


"Who are you?"

  


"Who are you?" growled Hard Rock.

  


"Prince Columbia. Now, who are you?"

  


"The Ronin Warriors. If you ever touch this girl again, I swear I'll kill you!" screamed Hard Rock.

  


"She was asking for it! She won't tell me where the hell that Moon Princess is!"

  


"Moon Princess? Who's that?"

  


"A pink haired child you idiots!" Wildfire looked at Hard Rock and then to the girl in his arms. There was a laugh.

  


"You didn't know, did you? That woman right there is the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I'll be back. By then, you better have the child!" He then disappeared. Wildfire followed Hard Rock back to the house. They sat her down where she looked at the faces of the two men.

  


"Next time Kento, listen to me. I told you she was hiding something."

  


"Makoto. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kento.

  


"I'm not Serenity." Ryo scrunched his brows.

  


"If you're not Neo-Queen Serenity, then who are you?" She stood up.

  


"Why should I tell you who I am? It'll make a better reason for you to hate me!"

  


"Hate you? When have I ever hated you? I just knew that you were hiding something and I wanted to find out what it was. I hate having secrets or anything hidden from me or my friends!"

  


"Both of you, stop it!" Kento pulled them away from each other. He looked at Makoto.

  


"Please Makoto. Helps us to understand." She shook her head.

  


"This was a bad idea," she muttered.

  


"Are you Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked Ryo.

  


"I already told you. I'm not Neo-Queen Serenity. She is....she is dead."

  


"I thought she was immortal---"

  


"So did I until that fateful day three years ago. The senshi no longer exist except for one. One that is still alive. Chibi-usa isn't my daughter. She's Serenity's. She told me to take care of her. Now it's my job to protect her. I didn't want to tell anyone this. I like to keep things to myself. I think it would be best if we kept her away from this place as long as possible. A decoy would help ward them off."

  


"You knew the senshi?" asked Kento. She smiled.

  


"The best people you could ever know. Of course they had their fights but, they were mostly a group of sister's that cared for each other and would do anything to help out if anyone of them were in need. Even if it meant their life."

  


"I sorry about what happened. You understand, don't you?" asked Ryo sitting down next to her.

  


_If only you knew who I really was, then you wouldn't be saying those sweet words to me Ryo. All I know is we'd be fighting like we always did. I still can't believe you're Wildfire but it's true._

  


"I understand. If someone I didn't know came into my house looking suspicious, I would always try to protect my friends." His blue eyes looked into her emerald ones that were still smiling at him.

  


_What's this feeling? Am I in love or something? This is wrong! I can't be. It's too early to tell. She is pretty. I'm just like this around all girls. Oh well. Better think of something to say._

  


"Why don't I take you shopping, to cool off from what happened today? Just me and you?" asked Kento.

  


"I don't mind. Only if you want to though." He grinned.

  


"Of course. We'll have so much fun!"

  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


The darkness was all around the men while they watched as a young child played with three other men in the park. A growl was heard while the image went away, leaving only darkness. Another image popped up of a woman sitting with a man at a cafe.

  


"Dear Neo-Queen Serenity. Your crystal will be mine. How stupid of you to give it to your daughter. Soon, you and Crystal Tokyo will be mine. Earth will be under my control while you are by my side. Beware of me and Tulpa. We will be your end along with the Ronin Warriors." An evil cackle took over the darkness as the image slowly disappeared.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Hope you liked this. I'm sorry for making some of you confused. Everything will soon be figured out where you will understand. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to email me at: serenachibi@hotmail.com Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Seiya looked around at the nice cafe he sat in. Next to him was Taiki and Yaten, both soaking in the warm summer sunlight while the pink haired child colored with her crayons. She seemed to be having so much fun, kicking her little feet back and forth with a smile upon her face. Soft cherry blossoms moved past Seiya, catching his attention.

  


_That's strange. Cherry blossoms only come in the spring time not in the middle of summer._

  


He looked around to see the sky getting darker along with an overcast of clouds. It looked like it was going to rain in a few seconds. His senses quickly picked up the screams of people as they ran past the cafe. Taiki picked up Chibi-Usa and headed for the car.

  


"I don't think we should stay much longer. The days are getting rougher as we stay out. It's time we keep her inside and away from the eyes of evil." Yaten nodded.

  


"Lets get out of here in the mean time." Seiya followed them both but stopped when he looked at a man standing on top of the car.

  


"That's not a very good idea." He watched as a smile took over the man's face. He jumped off the car and started toward them. Each step seemed to make the ground crackled beneath his feet. He was different then all the enemies the senshi had ever seen in their time. He wore armor of brown and black which clanked with each step. His long red hair moved in the wind while his green eyes seemed to show power beyond their extentions. A long scythe in the grasps of his hands.

  


"Hand over the child." His deep voice echoed off the tall building as they continued backing up.

  


"This child will never be yours." Seiya stood his ground as he looked at him squared in the eyes. He cackled.

  


"We will find out soon enough mortal."

  


"Iron Rock Crusher!" The man jumped over the attack to land on another building.

  


"Give it up Anubis! You're not taking the child or the crystal," said Hardrock. Strata, Torrent, and Halo appeared beside him while Wildfire stood with Makoto who was clutching her fist tightly.

  


"Quake with Fear!" The attack hit some of the Ronins while others jumped before it was too late. Wildfire held her back from going anywhere. She pulled herself away from him.

  


"Don't worry about me, just go help the others." He looked down at her.

  


"I'm not letting anything happen to you. For all I know, you are the Queen of Crystal Tokyo." She shook her head.

  


"Just go. I'll take care of Chibi-usa." He moved away from her after a quick nod. After he was gone, she took out a pen that was given to her by Luna.

  


~Use this pen wise Makoto. I know that you will need it for the journey far ahead of you. If you have any trouble, just come look for me at the palace. I will make sure it is still up and running.~ She smiled at the thoughts and quickly hid behind a building.

  


"Luna disguise pen, change me into Chibi-usa!" She shrunk in size as her clothes change, along with her hair. She quickly ran out in the middle of everything.

  


"Come and get me you big bully!" Anubis gave a loud laugh as he went for her.

  


_I feel so stupid! But, I have to act like Chibi-usa would. If I let him capture me, everything will be fine. He'll leave and then I will turn back into me. That will piss off his boss._

  


She felt herself quickly grabbed and dangling from his arms. A laugh escaped him as he looked at the Ronins.

  


"I have and you will forever be doomed!" He then disappeared with her still in his arms. She looked at the darkness all around her as they came out into the light to be in a large dungeon. He chained her hand to the wall and walked away. A smile moved over her face.

  


_Nows my chance. All I have to do is change back and poof! The plan worked!_

  


"Luna disguise pen, change me back to myself!" She grew while changing back into the clothes she was in before. Anubis walked in and stopped in his tracks. There before him stood a woman in a short black dress holding the design of small red roses all across it. Her long legs shown in those black staccato heels. Her emerald eyes looked up to see him standing there, looking at her as if she was a goddess. As if to make matters worst, Cale walked in laughing.

  


"You've got to be joking. You didn't get the child! I saw her still in the arms of those guys who are will the Ronins...Whoa! Well, you did get a woman." He nudged Anubis and grinned. Anubis growled.

  


"I didn't bring this woman! I brought that child that holds the crystal!"

  


"Well, if you don't want her, I'll take her," he offered. Anubis shot a glare.

  


"Who knows what torment you will put her through." He walked over and unchained her. She took a couple steps back so not to be near him. Cale looked at her for a minute and then glared.

  


"That's the girl that was will the Ronins! Hardrock dared me to touch her and he would kill me. We could use her against them. I'll take her and go attack the Ronins once more and see what happens." He made advancements toward her but, she didn't move. His hand reached out for her only to have it smacked away.

  


"I can walk myself." He grabbed her arm and they both disappeared. They reappeared where he was standing on a light post and she was dangling. She gave a whistle where the Ronins turned to them both.

  


"If you want her, come and get her!"

  


"Hand her over Cale!" yelled Hardrock. She felt his grip starting to loosen.

  


"Drop me, I dare you." He grinned and let go. Hardrock started running to catch her along with the others when Cale disappeared and reappeared to catch her. She just folded her arms over her chest.

  


"Chicken," she murmured. He set her on the ground and held onto her wrist with one hand. He pulled out his sword and glared at the Ronins.

  


"Black Lightning Slash!" The Ronins jumped out of the way only to looked at the scene before them. Makoto hand twisted Cale's arm up behind his back while his sword was upon the ground. Her eyes flared as she spoke.

  


"You think that you can just try to kill these men and try to take the heir to Crystal Tokyo without me trying to do something? I don't think so. If you ever try to pull a stunt like that again, I promise you this. Before the dawn may rise upon another day, your body will lay upon the ground. Your blood with be in a puddle beside you and on my hands. Your sword will be handing on my wall along with the head from your body. This is your only chance to give up serving the Dark Lord Tulpa. No more warning will be cast upon you. Remove yourself from my site at once!" She let go of his arm and cast him to the ground with her foot. She walked away, her body stiff, her face grim. Her heels were the only sound again the pavement. Cale growled.

  


"You will die woman! You haven't seen the last of me! When you least expect it, I will bring you before Master Tulpa and let him use you as he pleases. Once he's done with you, I will own you! A slave you will be until I get sick of you and slit your precious throat!" He watched her stop in her tracks but not turn to him. His eyes widened at the powerful, clear, strong voice she produced to speak with.

  


"Mark my words Cale, the Jovian Princess of Jupiter, Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Goddess of Lightning, Sailor Jupiter, will make an appearance soon and when she does, the entire dynasty will fall. That is a promise." A streak of lightning filled the sky as he grinned.

  


"Sailor Jupiter is among the Dynasty. There is no hope for the world any longer!" She turned, her emerald eyes piercing his blue ones.

  


"She is not a part of you. My secret will soon be out Cale and then, you will know that my words are the truth!" He picked up his sword and disappeared into the shadows. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder which made her quickly spin around. Kento looked at her with worried eyes.

  


"Are you going to be alright Makoto?"

  


"It is my duty to protect Chibi-Usa at all costs Kento. Nothing will stand in my way to do so." Seiya stood alone without his friends as he approached her. He stopped at the sad look in her eyes.

  


"Makoto, this is suppose to be your vacation. I want you to have fun and not worry about anything. We will take care of everything, I promise. I think it would be best for you to stay away from any of these battles. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt." She nodded and let her head fall a little.

  


"He's right Makoto. None of us want to see you getting hurt and have the wrath of Kento upon us," said Strata. Kento quickly turned to face the men and then stopped his eyes on Wildfire. He pointed the finger.

  


"**YOU** were suppose to be watching her! I left her in your care and all you can do is leave her and let her get captured?!---"

  


"Kento, it---"

  


"Quiet Makoto. Some friend you are! I trust you to protect her, make sure that nothing happens and all you can do is think of yourself. Why must you do such things?! She could have been killed! I don't want to see you near her ever again! You understand?" His voice was flaring as he shot deadly glares at him.

  


"You're right. I should have never been trusted to protect your sister. My spirit drew me to the fight where I belong. I will not go near your sister or you. As of now, I'm leaving the Ronins." He turned and started walking away. Hardrock received a glare from Halo, Strata, and Torrent.

  


"You just had to open your mouth!" He watched as his friends walked away from him. He heard the heels starting to walk past him.

  


"Where are you going Makoto?" She turned to him sadly.

  


"If you would have just controlled your temper then this wouldn't have happened. I told him to leave me. I took care of myself and I did what I was suppose to do. Protect Chibi-Usa. It was my fault. You should have yelled at me instead of him. I think it would be best if you didn't speak to him for a while."

  


"Makoto, are you leaving me?"

  


"I'm going back home. I'll see you when you arrive." He watched her walked off and then run a little to catch up with Rowen, Sage, and Sai. Seiya looked at Kento before him and sighed.

  


"Let me buy you a drink," he offered. Kento nodded and then followed him.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Hope you like it. It's been a while since FF.Net has been up. Sorry for the long wait. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The house had been silent all morning long. It seemed like no one wanted to talk to anyone. Makoto laid lunch on the table hoping the someone would come across it while she left. For some reason, White Blaze followed her and wouldn't leave her side. She walked along a small trail, finding out where it lead.

  


"I guess it's going to be just me and you today White Blaze. On a nice warm summer's day, taking a nice walk through the forest. Perhaps we might bump into someone we know since no one else seems to want to hold any type of conversation with each other." She felt the tiger rub against her leg where she pet him as they continued to walk in silence. She looked up and stopped at the end of the trail. She seemed to be taken by surprise at the figure sitting there in tan pants with his red shirt unbuttoned, revealing his strong chest. She could feel the blush rise on her cheeks but slowly disappear. White Blaze left her side and walked over to him. Ryo didn't even look up. His hand touched the tiger when it nudged him. He looked up to see Makoto standing there.

  


"I could leave if you want to be alone." He casted his eyes upon the ground once more.

  


"Stay if you want." She walked toward him and stopped before she was on the rock.

  


"I'm sorry about not listening to you last night. It was my fault you were scolded. If I could change things, I wouldn't have, except for where Kento started accusing."

  


"You don't have to apologize for your brother's actions. He can take care of himself. That's what he's been doing long before you got here." She wrapped her arms around herself.

  


"What do you want me to do Ryo? I want to make it up to you for what I did. For what I caused. I'm not going to apologize for him. I know he can take care of himself as I have for many years." He took to his feet.

  


"What do you want me to do? I was just casted away which caused us all to turn our separate ways. Things would have been better off if you hadn't have known that child at all!" She clutched her fist.

  


"If it wasn't for that child I would have killed myself! You don't know how it is to hold the closest person that has lead you into many battles, kept your hope as you fought, then die in your arms just because you didn't make it in time and because she was the one that started the fight when the Ronins tried to help. I hold this burden upon my shoulders through each passing day, trying to forget about it, trying to move on with my life. Why didn't you set aside your differences and not let your pride lead you from helping the senshi? Everything has always been my fault. Everything." He watched the tears in her eyes that she tried to hold back but it didn't seem like it was working. He tried to hold her but she pulled away from him but he wouldn't let her go. They struggled for a moment until she finally gave up and let him hold her.

  


"You amaze me every day Makoto. You want to tell us something but, you never give off what ever is leading to it. Only little clues to it. Who are you really Makoto?"

  


"Someone you would never dream of me being." White Blaze came to attention when he heard what they couldn't. Footsteps.

  


"Ryo! Ryo! Have you seen Makoto? I have a letter that was suppose to be urgent!" Sai stopped at the end of the trail and looked at the two. Makoto looked at Sai and took herself out of Ryo's embrace.

  


"What is it?" He handed her the letter with a worried look.

  


"Kento didn't come home last night and I think this has something to do with him." She nodded and quickly opened it.

  


"I'm sorry to inform you but Kento and I went out drinking last night. We both get a little bit too drunk and started wondering the streets. This guy by the name if Dais appeared and took him. Well, we pissed him off by making fun of what he was wearing and laughing. Don't do anything irrational. We'll get him back. Seiya." The letter fell out of her hands as she started running. Sai looked at Ryo who quickly followed her. Him and White Blaze walked back together....Sage and Rowen watched as Makoto scaled up the stairs quickly. Next to follow was Ryo. They looked at each other and smiled.

  


"I think I know what's been going on between those two," said Rowen.

  


"Yes. That's why Kento wanted them apart. Poor love birds," said Sage.....She pulled up a large suitcase and started throwing things in it or around it on the bed. Ryo watched as she packed and then closed the suitcase. He closed the door and stood in front of it.

  


"You're not leaving."

  


"I'm not going to stay here another second while innocent people are getting hurt. For all I know, Crystal Tokyo could be in danger as well. I need to go back to the palace and help Luna. Kento is gone and who knows which one of you is next. I'm not going to watch as you all disappear until I'm left."

  


"Must you look at the bad side of everything? Nothing is going to happen to the rest of us. We'll get Kento back even if it costs us our lives but, if you're leaving, I'm going with you." She shook her head.

  


"I'm not going to put you in anymore danger. I'm a danger to you and yet, you still don't know how much we've both hurt each other. I've hurt enough people in my days and I'm not going to do it anymore. She let her suitcase drop and started for the balcony. He followed and watched her run and jump over the ledge.

  


"Makoto!" He ran over to see she was gone.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


The steam rose from the cup as the man sat there holding his head tightly. It had been four hours since he sent that letter to her. Everything around him was spinning too fast. He felt a hand hit him hard on the back.

  


"How'd your morning go?" asked Yaten with a grin. Seiya growled and moved away from him.

  


"Knock it off Yaten. You know I have a bad headache..."

  


"It's your own fault. Are you going to tell Makoto what happened?"

  


"I already did." Yaten stood up.

  


"You moron! Now you ruined her vacation! For all we know, she could be coming back again!" He just shrugged and moved away from the yelling man. He shut his door behind him and laid in the dark. His eyes slowly closed.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: I know this is short but, I have an idea for the next chapter I have to get out of my head. Hope you like....


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She walked up the steps toward the palace. The tapping of her feet against the steps seemed to echo throughout the courtyard. She knocked on the large door in front of her. Slowly, it opened to reveal a guard.

  


"Who are you?" he asked.

  


"Makoto Kino. I must speak with Luna, it's important." He nodded and then let her in. She followed him down the long hall until they stopped at a thrown room. She gasped at the site before her. On the thrown sat Eternal Sailor Jupiter. She quickly moved to her feet and ran toward her.

  


"Oh Makoto! I'm so happy to see you!" The girl hugged her tightly and then back up.

  


"Luna?" she asked shakily. She nodded.

  


"I know this looks strange but, I used your transformation pen to make me look like you. I wanted to make sure that everything was fine here and I could make it look like one of the senshi still lives here. Do you think it would be right for a talking cat to rule the thrown?" She shook her head.

  


"Is Artimus still around here?" She smiled.

  


"Of course he is. He looks like himself from the past. Now, you need to take over the thrown. I can't do this much longer or else I will permanently be stuck in this body. Please Makoto. Chibi-Usa will be here along with the Sailor Stars. I will have them as your personal guard." She bowed her head down and nodded.

  


"I will do it for you Luna." She smiled and grabbed her arm.

  


"We must get you dressed to look like a Queen. Now come with me." She followed her.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Ryo looked out the window of the train as buildings started passing his window. The entire ride had been silent for them to hear the clacking of the tracks, whistle of the horn, and sometimes the laughter of children running up and down the isles. He knew they were coming to a stop from the large high crystal in the center of Tokyo. He sighed as the station came into view and stopped.

  


"Where are we going Ryo?" asked Sage.

  


"Crystal Tokyo." Rowen's eyes opened wider.

  


"Why are you going there? Do you know the Queen of Crystal Tokyo?" asked Rowen. He stood up.

  


"Makoto is there." Sage sighed.

  


"All this way for a girl? Come on Ryo. If she's in the castle, she must be doing fine. Right now we have to worry about getting Kento back."

  


"No. I'm not going to leave here until I know she's safe. Right now, all I know is she has a link to the child and the last remaining senshi. For all we know, Tulpa could have taken over and she could be in danger. Lets go." They moved behind him and entered a cab for another long drive towards the center of this large city.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Taiki picked up the phone.

  


"Hello?"

  


"You are needed in Crystal Tokyo. Makoto is taking over the thrown since I can't do it anymore. Bring Chibi-Usa with you." He nodded.

  


"Alright. We'll be on our way." He hung-up.

  


"Who was it?" asked Yaten.

  


"Luna. We're going to Crystal Tokyo to serve our new Queen." He nodded.

  


"I'll get Seiya and you get Chibi-Usa."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


She peered out the window, looking at all the tall buildings surrounding her. It was different from the place she was. Nice open places to run, not a lot of people around you. She looked at a car pull up where four men exited. Her eyes widened when she recognized them and the man in the lead.

  


_Ryo...Why did you have to follow me here? You won't be let in unless the guards ask one of my supervisors. Please, turn back._

  


She removed herself from the window and started toward the thrown room where Luna said to meet her. Her shoes echoed throughout the quiet halls that only held guards, and pictures. She stopped in front of one tapestry and smiled. It was the last painted portrait that they had. All of the senshi together with Serenity as Sailor Moon. She smiled and then continued on. She heard the shouts of voices and started toward it.

  


_What have you guys gotten yourselves into now?_

  


She hurried and then started walking again when she saw the guards holding men while the door was wide open.

  


"You have to let me see Makoto!" She watched as they struggled.

  


"Guards! Release them!"

  


"Your majesty, these men were trying to force their way in. We didn't know if they were sent from the Dynasty or could have came to murder you."

  


"Let these men go. They mean no threat to us. Continue about your business." They let them go and bowed.

  


"As you wish your majesty." Ryo looked up at her with wide eyes.

  


"Makoto?" he asked in awe. She nodded while he took a look at her. The long flowing green gown that fit every curve of her body, low neck line, her brown hair held up with gold looking pens and objects. Rings covered a couple fingers along with some bracelets and an emerald necklace with diamonds intertwined.

  


"Makoto, who are these men?" She turned to the male voice as a tall man stood there in a white suit. His medium white hair behind him as his golden eyes peered at them suspiciously. She smiled.

  


"I would like to introduce to you Rowen Hashiba of Strata, Sage Date of Halo, Sai Mouri of the Torrent, and Ryo Sanada of Wildfire." He smiled.

  


"Nice to meet you. I'm Artimus, one of Makoto's advisors." All smiled except for Ryo.

  


"Makoto, what's going on? Why are you dressed like that? Not that I don't like it or nothing, it makes you look, wow. Why do people call you your majesty?" She smiled and moved his index finger for him to come forward. He stopped in front of her where she pulled him closer and moved to his ear.

  


"They think I'm the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Jupiter hasn't been found, it's almost like she disappeared. So, I have to stay here and hold down everything until she gets back. Until then, I guess I'll be stuck here all alone," she whispered. Artimus heard only to receive a wink. She pushed him back a couple steps.

  


"Wow."

  


"Now, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the dining room. I can tell the train didn't give you anything to---" An injured guard burst in panting.

  


"Your majesty! Some men from the dynasty is outside the palace walls! It seems that they have the princess!" Artimus grabbed her arm where she turned to him.

  


"Stay here! They guards will take care of everything!"

  


"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

  


"Armor of Strata, Tao Chi!"

  


"Armor of the Torrent, Tao Chi!"

  


"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Chi!"

  


"Who are you?" asked Artimus holding Makoto behind him.

  


"The Ronin Warriors," said Halo.

  


"Lets go you guys before they take Chibi-Usa!" Wildfire lead them out of the palace while some other guards ran out and a few carried the injured man to the medical area. Artimus held Makoto from going anywhere.

  


"You can't go out there. You will be too vulnerable! I can't let you go!" She pulled her arms away.

  


"I need to get Chibi-Usa! I'm not going to let her be out there all scared!" She quickly ran out and started for the gate. Her men kept it guarded while they battled against the dark soldiers. She was stopped from leaving the walls.

  


"Go back in your majesty! I don't want you to get hurt!" She pushed past him.

  


"I have to get Chibi-Usa!" She dodged the attacks from the dark soldiers. No warlords where anywhere to be found. She could hear the attacks.

  


"Star Fire Ablaze!"

  


"Starlight Serious Lazer!"

  


"Starlight Graceful Light!"

  


"Arrow Shock Wave!"

  


"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

  


"Super Wave Smasher!"

  


"Rage of Inferno!"

  


"Chibi-Usa!" She jumped over the fallen bodies of her men but, more soldiers seemed to be coming. She dodged the blades, the hands that tried to grab her, as she search for her daughter. She looked up at a building to see Kento chained to the side. Next to him was metal hooks that looked like a ladder. Quickly she ran toward him and started climbing the latter.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


A man sat in a dark room holding a crystal ball in front of him. A smile seemed to go on his face as he watched the woman climb up toward her brother. She was having a hard time in that dress but, she seemed to manage. He growled when he saw Wildfire climbing up the ladder after her.

  


"Only one of containing strength, courage, hope, and the pure light can climb that! How can there be two?" He watched as the girl continued climbing no matter what Wildfire said. She turned completely around to see the battle going on. He watched as she stopped the pink haired girl. He grinned.

  


"That child will be mine along with you your majesty." He laughed and then disappeared.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Wildfire climbed to the same ledge she was on and looked down at her. She climbed up another step to look over him.

  


"What are you doing? Right now, you're the only Queen here and it's my job to protect you. Go back to the palace and I'll get Kento along with Chibi-Usa."

  


"You promise?" He nodded.

  


"I'll do anything and everything to get Chibi-Usa and Kento. All I need to know is you're safe." She moved under him and climbed into the window. He followed and picked her up, holding her in his arms.

  


"What are you doing Ryo?" He climbed onto the ledge of the window.

  


"The easiest way down." She felt herself falling and slowly moving up out of his arms. Quickly, she grabbed onto him as he leaped from ledge to ledge and then landed on the ground safely next to the gate. He let her down and made sure she was in the gate safely before he left. He went back to battle, fighting with his two swords until he finally came back to Kento. Quickly he scaled up and moved toward Kento. When he touched him, he saw him disappeared.

  


_What the? A hologram? It was all a trick? Whomever set this up watched to be sure one of us was out of the way so they could get to the child before I did!_

  


He looked to see Chibi-Usa running away from someone. Quickly, he started for the child, trying not to let whomever wanted her, get her! He felt cold drops start coming down and growled at the man who was scarring the child. The attacks of his friends had stopped and so did those of the women. He watched as a man in a white suit stood there. He had shoulder length bluish hair and dark blue eyes.

  


"Ah, Wildfire, sorry about your comrades that are chained up at the moment." The small child ran for Wildfire but, the man grabbed her, only to have her scream. The tears were coming down her face and he growled.

  


"Let the child go!" He laughed and made her disappear.

  


"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Columbia. Long ago the senshi murdered my brother, Prince Diamond and now it's my turn for revenge! If you want the child, come and fight for her. I warn you, this won't be an easy battle since it was I that killed the senshi!" Wildfire pulled out his two swords and glared.

  


"You're asking for it." Columbia pulled out two swords of his own as they started to fight. It looked like Wildfire was getting the upper hand at first, then he fell behind. He received two large cuts and then Columbia threw something at him, causing him to be blown to the ground. He recovered and started fighting again until he seemed to tired to do anything else. Columbia let his swords enclose Wildfire's next and smiled.

  


"You're lost this fight Wildfire and the child as well. Now, stay away from that girl! She's mine as well!" He then disappeared. He placed he swords away and started back toward the palace.

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


A woman with curly black hair, dark blue eyes, and in a yellow/golden dress walked in. She turned Makoto to face her and started pulling her out of the room.

  


"What are you doing Luna?"

  


"Come on Makoto. We have to get your transformation pen. I want to make sure that no one takes it." She followed the woman until they entered a secret room. She grabbed a crystal green heart and handed it to her.

  


"This is your transformation pen. Don't let anyone get it." She nodded and placed it into her inner dimensional pocket. A guard came in.

  


"Your majesty, Wildfire won't go to the medical facility. He says he has to talk to you first." She nodded and followed him to see Wildfire trying to continue standing up. She ran to him and tried to help him but he was too heavy. They both ended up on the floor.

  


"What happened Ryo? Where's Kento? Chibi-Usa or the others?"

  


"They're gone. There was a hologram of Kento just to make me not go after Chibi-Usa. Prince Columbia took her.........He said he was Prince Diamonds brother and that he kill the senshi.........I'm sorry Makoto. I tried to get her......."

  


"Shhhhhhh. It's alright Ryo. Don't blame yourself. We'll get them back. I know we will. Just get better soon." She felt something cold placed into her hand.

  


"Take this Makoto. If I die, I want you to remember as for I will always remember you." He looked at the tears formed in her eyes as she nodded. Her hand held his face as she leaned her forward against his.

  


"Don't die Ryo. Just get better." He felt her soft lips press against his and smiled.

  


"Anything for you Makoto." She motioned for the guards to take him to the medical room. She stopped one of them as she stood on her feet.

  


"Make sure that you get one doctor for each patient. I don't want to see anymore of these men die." He nodded and left her.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Hope you like it. I got in a writing mood so, that's why it's so long....I've been soooooo bored. I don't like summer anymore. All my friends leave me.....Have a great summer. Love, blu babe


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She walked to her bedroom and sat there silently. She finally opened her hand to see an old locket that looked like it came from who knows when. She rose an eye brow when she saw the sign of Jupiter on the front. Slowly, she opened it to see her as a princess smiling with, Ryo? On the other side was of them kissing, with their arms wrapped around each other. She sat it down and started getting dressed in her night gown. There was a knock on the door.

  


"Come in." She looked at Seiya who entered a solemn face. He walked over and sat next to her.

  


"Mako, I'm sorry about what happened. Your brother just looked so down when you left him and I just didn't want to leave him there alone. I tried to help him and Chibi-Usa but, these forces seem far too strong for me. Well, in this state that is. Will you forgive me?" he asked. She smiled and sat next to him.

  


"Seiya, it's alright. Things happen like this and there is nothing we can do to change it. All we have to do is trust each other, keep hope in our hearts, and try the best we can. I know you didn't mean for anything like that to happen when you were having fun. You need your rest. We're going to have a long day ahead of us." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

  


"Now, lets get you to bed."

  


"But---"

  


"No buts missy." She crawled under the covers and he pulled them up for her, only to receive a giggle.

  


"Daddy, read me a bedtime story," she said in a childish voice. He smiled and poked her on the nose. He walked to the door and turned.

  


"Good night, my Queen." He turned off the light and closed the door behind himself. Her eyes finally closed as the memories of the past flooded through her mind....

  


  


\\~*~//PAST\\~*~//

  


  


She followed behind the older woman whom was talking about this and that. Her mind had already wondered away into her own little thoughts about what was going on and why she was meeting someone she never even heard of nor wanted to have anything to do with most likely when he listened to all the rumors about her. She sighed and then continued walking.

  


_Why does she have to talk to me as if I am a child? Cannot she see that I am almost a woman? I need something to do in my spare time for the days grow too long to suit me. If only someone would send me a sign of what I should do while this new Prince is here to visit..._

  


She looked toward the ceiling as she walked. The voice kept drowning on. She felt herself picked up into some strong arms and carried out of the hall silently. She smiled and hugged her rescuer tightly.

  


"Thank-you so much dear brother. She could have gone on for hours about how lady like I should act. We have heard these speeches far too many times. Does she not trust us anymore? Those other three young men and women that we scared off was just and accident. We meant no harm. All I wanted was to have some fun and they were too serious." She heard a chuckle that she knew didn't belong to her brother. She backed away from the man, taking in his looks. Medium black hair, dark blue eyes, dressed in a complete Princes' attire.

  


"You are not Kento." He looked at the dismay on her face and smiled. He bowed and gently kissed her hand.

  


"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pr---"

  


"Makoto! You do not have enough time to talk to the guards! We have to get ready for the arrival of that Prince! Lets go!" Her hand was grabbed by a blonde haired girl that dragged her down the hall where she disappeared from his site....The bright blue eyes looked at her strangely.

  


"What were you doing with that guy anyway?" she questioned. She smiled.

  


"He saved me, Minako. I was at despair from my mother talking about how lady like I should be. I thought he was my brother though, which seems odd since he would be with Serenity instead of rescuing I. But, I must admit, he was rather handsome..." The blonde pushed her in the room and quickly started digging through her closet until she brought a dark green silky dress with white pearls and gold on the top, making it strapless.

  


"Here you go! Now get dressed and I will meet you outside the thrown room." She watched the blonde girl leave her and then started getting dressed. She smiled at the thought.

  


_I wonder who he really was. He seemed quite nice and a gentlemen._

  


She placed her hair out of her way and continued getting dressed. She placed on some perfume along with a golden bracelet. A knock startled her as she walked over and opened it. There stood a young maid.

  


"Your mother requests your presence in the thrown room." She nodded and followed the maid, feeling the silence around the palace, only hearing the foot steps of their own. The doors where opened for her as she walked across the long room and finally arrived at her thrown. She took a seat only to have her mother motion for her to move forward. A crown was placed on her head only to have her nose wrinkle.

  


"You are the Princess of Jupiter and as a heir, you **will** wear your crown." Makoto sighed and took a seat while mumbling to herself. She sat up tall at the doors opening but moved back to her comfortable position as a man with short black hair with dark blue eyes joined Makoto by sitting next to her. He placed the crown on his head and sat up straight.

  


"Where were you Kento?" asked Makoto raising an eye brow. He just grinned and leaned over, making her come closer. He suddenly tickled her to have a squeal escape her. They both didn't notice the door opening, letting two men enter along with the announcer. Queen Jupiter tried to get their attention but, it didn't seem to work. She motioned for the announcer to start.

  


"I would like to introduce to you, King Arlo Sanada of Wildfire along with his son, Prince Ryo Sanada of Wildfire." Both heirs had froze in place while in the awkward positions of leaning over in their throwns to poke each other. Like a reaction, they both grinned at the entire court and sat back down like they were suppose to be. Queen Jupiter smiled.

  


"It is wonderful to have the both of you in our Kingdom. We welcome you with the greatest pleasure. I hope that you will be at the ball this evening?" she asked. The black haired King smiled at the woman.

  


"I was hoping before this evening of activities began that we could talk over certain matters while our teens get aquainted." She nodded and stood, causing everyone else to stand and leave as well but, the two siblings did what was best. Poke each other. Kento smirked at her.

  


"You know, it is your fault for what happened in front of the entire court," he aquised. Her eyes widened as she crossed her arms over her chest.

  


"You think so, do you? Well, do I have something to tell you mister," she took off her crown and continued, " I did not start the tickling war! You know that if you start something we will both go on for hours getting our revenge on each other, or even days!" He smirked.

  


"Like......this?" He started tickling her once more, watching as she tried moving out of his grasps only to have the cold floor greet her in her time of laughter.

  


"I see you have not changed with the ladies," smiled Ryo sitting in Kento's thrown. He turned to face his friend with a smile, only to be pushed backwards and fall on his butt. He looked at the laughing girl on the floor and cast her a look. She quickly started scrambling to her feet. She looked at Kento stop and looked up to see a woman standing behind her. It was Minako and boy was she angry. She moved past Makoto and wagged her finger.

  


"You should be ashamed of yourself Kento! It is all your fault for the pain you caused Serenity! Just go kill yourself and stay away from her or else I will wrap my hands around your throat!" A letter dropped onto Makoto's lap as Minako left them. She picked herself off the floor and quickly opened it. She read it quickly and gasped.

  


"What is it?" asked Kento, his eyes worried. She hugged her brother tightly while slipping a small object into his hand. He knew what it was.

  


"I am sorry. She is to be married to Prince Endyiom of Earth." He pulled away from her and quickly walked out of the room. She was going to leave after him, only to have her arm grabbed by a gentle touch. She turned to Ryo whom held a concerned look on his face.

  


"He needs his time alone. You will only make it worse for him."

  


"There has to be something I could do. I just cannot sit here and do absolutely nothing." She wrapped her arms around herself and started walking down the steps. She felt arms go around her shoulders with the soothing, soft voice in her ear.

  


"Why not join me for a stroll around the palace?" he asked softly, letting his breath tickle her. She turned, too closely to his face. His nose touching hers.

  


"That would be lovely." They turned to the door opening, having a girl with raven hair and purple eyes come in.

  


"Makoto, you need to get ready for the ball. Plus, I want to know where the rest of those letters are from your brother's friend. He sounds really romantic!" A blush was going over her face as she spoke about him.

  


"You have been snooping through my belongings, again?" asked Makoto. She frowned.

  


"I was doing it for your own protection. Now come on."

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


  


She was lead in with only two of her friends by her side. Minako and Rei. Ami was with Serenity on the Moon since she thought something was going to happen and wanted to keep Serenity safe from any danger. They walked around talking.

  


"I wonder if that guy has a friend that is just like him. He seems so romantic! I wish I had a guy writing to me that did not even leave his name but, that makes it mysterious! What if it was a guard pretending to be your brother's friend? Then what?" asked Rei as her eyes seemed to dull down. Makoto just smiled and looked at her brother just standing with an angry look on his face. Ryo was next to him and seeming to be bored. Minako looked in the direction and smiled.

  


"So, you like that Prince, huh?" Makoto shook her head.

  


"No. It is my brother. He asked Serenity to marry him this afternoon. It just broke his heart when I gave him the ring back, sent in that letter you gave me." Minako gasped and quickly took her head, leading her towards the other side. She grabbed Ryo and took him dancing while Makoto sat with Kento. She gazed up at him while sitting in front of him, letting her arms rest on his knees.

  


"I know how you can see her." She watched as his gaze seemed to soften. He lifted her to her feet and let her lead him outside.

  


"How Makoto? I just cannot stop thinking about her." She smiled and gave him a pen that held the sign of Jupiter on it.

  


"It is my disguise pen that Luna gave to me. I want you to use it Kento. Change your form so you can see her. You have to change it before you arrive at the Moon Palace. Guards are there. Take this letter to her as well." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

  


"I will repay you as well Makoto. I will." She saw a sparkle in his eyes as he left. She wrapped her arms around her self and decided to take a walk in the garden to clear her mind as usual.

  


_Rei started to have me thinking about those letters. I have not read all of them in a while but, why do I save these letters from a man that I know nothing of? Is it the poetry he preaches to me, making my face blush when ever I think of those sweet words. I do wish to meet him and yet, sometimes I wish for him to be a mystery to me. How did my brother know of this man and when did he meet him? That would be all that I would wish of my brother to tell me. To let me know who he was. It would but, I would rather keep it a mystery. If he wanted me to know who he was, then he would have spoken to me already. I will wait until that day comes until then, I must beware of the new suitor that my mother will most likely try to marry me off to since I would not take any of the others. I am afraid that he is the last one on the list._

  


She stopped to gaze upon the stars before her. They twinkled and burned as brightly as they always had. She looked at one of the Moons surrounding her planet and sighed, letting herself take a seat on the edge of the fountain. She looked down at her dress and sighed. It was a nice dark blue that over took her, showing off all her curves like her friends wanted her to do so she could at least flirt with the men.

  


"So sweet the hour—so calm the time,

I feel it is more than half a crime

When Nature sleeps and stars are mute,

To mar the silence ev'n with lute." She looked around, trying to find the man that belongs to the voice. She knew that poem well, the one that was written in the letter **he** had sent her. She continued it.

  


"At rest on ocean's brilliant dies

An image of Elysium lies;

Seven Pleads entranced in Heaven

From in the deep another seven;" She took to her feet while looking around for the man that was speaking.

  


"Endyiom nodding from above

Sees in the sea a second love:

Within the valley's dim and brown,

And on the spectral mountain's crown" She felt the hand upon her shoulder but did not turn. Not wanting to see his face yet. Wanting to wait until the end of this serenade they spoke of together.

  


"The wearied light is lying down:

And earth, and stars, and sea, and sky

Are redolent of sleep, as I

Am redolent of thee and thine" She felt the arms around her waist, the lips next to her ear, his breath tickling her skin. Then he spoke, silently in her ear. Letting her and only her hear these words.

  


"Entralling love, my Adeline.

But list, O list--so soft and low

Thy lover's voice tonight shall flow

That, scarce awake, thy soul shall deem

My words the music of a dream." She felt the sweet kisses laid upon her neck, ever so gently. Feeling the warmth take over the spot. Her hand gently touched his face, only to have his hand move over hers, and turn her around, her eyes closed gently. His hand cupped her face as he looked down at the beautiful woman before him.

  


"Thus, while no single sound too rude,

Upon thy slumber shall intrude,

Our thoughts, our souls—O God above!

In every deed shall mingle, love." (an1) She felt her lips taken in a passionate kiss while being held close to the man she had never seen before. She knew the words so well, and could it was him. She let her arms find themselves around his neck, letting herself join the kiss. The kisses moved down her neck, softly. Her fingers ran through his hair, feeling the softness. The music drifted out to them, letting the soft melody take over them. He took her lips once more, tasting a hint of watermelon. He leaned his forehead down on hers as they danced in the moon light. Letting it's silver light touch them. Emerald and blue met with each other.

  


"Let me rescue you from this place, taking you to my home where no one will disturb us. Not even the servants will speak nor gaze upon us, holding each other under the moon light. We will be alone, along with no one finding us until we want to be found." She smiled up at him.

  


"So much have I dreamed of a night like this but, it turned out far more better. But yet, I cannot leave this place, not even with the man I love. I still yet belong to Princess Serenity, as her court and protector. If I leave, I will never be forgiven and they will cast you into the world no one else would have wanted. I do not want to loose you. Not now that I have found you. Your death would only torture me."

  


"Would'st thou be loved? then let thy heart

From it's present pathway part not—

Be everything which now thou art

And nothing which thou art not:

  


So wish the world thy gentle ways,

And unassuming beauty

Shall be a constant theme of praise,

And love—a duty." She let herself melt into his body, holding onto him as if he was her life. She let out a sigh, hearing the words she had once read before. She loved it better coming from his lips instead of from her eyes. Her heart yurned from more of his words but, matters were already on hand.

  


"If their was only another way in which we could be together. Then things would be perfectly fine without neither of us having our heads removed." He kissed the top of her head.

  


"I will try something and hope you will approve of my actions. Do not think I am rushing anything for, I only want to be with you not matter the cost, if I can or cannot have you. It is worth the crime to love you, my Princess." She lifted her head at the sound of footsteps.

  


"Makoto, we have been looking for you everywhere. Why do you plague up with such torment? Come with us, Serenity has called for her court at once and I believe that you are the main cause." She nodded to feel his lips upon hers, until they were released.

  


"I will be back my Prince Ryo."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~

  


  


She looked at Queen Serenity whom held the green pen in her hand. She shook her head and hung it low, feeling the anger still arose in her face. She held is with a displeased look on her face, and then looked up at the Princess whom was the keeper of it. She motioned for her to step forth.

  


"Princess Makoto, you have disobeyed my orders and also went against the Moon Kingdom as well. I believe that none of this be spoken out of this room. It had come to my attention that you gave your brother this pen, but, for what reason? My daughter is to marry the Prince of Earth and now, that has been ruined, because of you. Why did you let Kento sneak into my daughters' room only to be found an hour later in her bed?" She bowed her head.

  


"My Queen, I did it for love. I knew my brother was in love with your daughter and our Princess. You were the one that had broken his heart. If you know that Serenity was going to get married, then why did you let her continue seeing him? He had proposed to her as well. Do you think that I would let them part? No. I love them both with all my heart and know that you can never break a bond. I am glad that I let them two be together, even if it causes a punishment on me, I will gladly take it."

  


"You are no longer a senshi of this court. Your powers will be removed and you will no longer be able to enter this kingdom any more. All suitors will be removed from your kingdom. Jupiter will be blocked out for a year from anything and everything. All contact will be lost with your planet. Until you can prove yourself worthy is when you may have your powers back." Makoto shook her head.

  


"It will take a long time for me to forgive you. I will not be seen in this court in the future but, you will not stop the people from coming to Jupiter. If they want to come, they may come on their own will. If I leave Jupiter, I will and there will be no way to stop me. If you have any other actions you would like to take, take them now for my freedom will always stay with me." The Queen scowled.

  


"As stubborn as your mother, you are. You will be placed in solitude on one of Jupiter's moons. No one will be allowed to come nor leave there. I will have you begging for mercy. You will be trapped in the small castle, having no way to send letters nor receive them. Give me you senshi pen." She nodded and handed it to her.

  


"You will not need to guard me well for I will obey your orders and stay on the moon. No one will know of me being here except for the people in the room." She nodded and had her taken away.

  


~************************************************************************~

  


Four years had passed since that dreadful day and still, Makoto did not beg for mercy nor return to the court. She was stuck there in complete silence, only thinking to herself the words her love had last spoken to her. No word of him had ever hit her ears. The maids thought there was something wrong since she kept herself in utter silence, never speaking a word to them after the first three months of her confinement. She would spend her days sitting outside, looking at Jupiter, longing for her time to return. Her body yurned for her lover to return or to see him again, just for one night and one night only. She lay in her bed awake, thinking of his face that was plastered in her head. She knew that she would never return to Serenity's Court as long as she lived. It seemed real, hearing those words she thought were forgotten.

  


_"Would'st thou be loved? then let thy heart_

_From it's present pathway part not—_

_Be everything which now thou art_

_And nothing which thou art not:_

_So wish the world thy gentle ways,_

_And unassuming beauty_

_Shall be a constant theme of praise,_

_And love—a duty."_ She smiled a little and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep, even though she could sleep as long as she wanted. Her eyes slowly opened when she felt a touch on her cheek. There he stood. His beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. His lips touched hers, feeling them finally after the lust of four years.

  


"I have come to take you away."

  


"But I must not leave. I am to stay here forever." He handed her a green crystal heart.

  


"This is your new power sent from Zeus. He wanted me to give it to you and bring you back to his temple. I vowed that I would bring you." He picked her up in his arms, watching her look of surprise.

  


"If Queen Serenity finds out, I will surely be banished along with you. Or even your head will be gone! I do not want to risk loosing you." He smiled down at her.

  


"I will not let anything happen to you." He jumped down from the balcony, making her hold onto him. She closed her eyes for one second and then opened them to be in a large temple. Fire was on the sides as Ryo walked toward the large statue. A bolt of electricity came down and hit the ground. There before her stood her guardian, Zeus. He smiled gently at them.

  


"Thank-you for bringing her Ryo. Even though you don't want a reward, you will be given one anyway. I know you did it so that you could see her once again. Come." He brought her forward where Zeus smiled down at his niece.

  


"You did something great for your brother and you know it Makoto. You changed the future for all of us, letting peace come to all. I have set you free to come and live with me up in the stars where Queen Serenity will not find you. Ryo will come with as well. I know that you both belong together and so you shall." A bolt of electricity hit them both, leaving a statue of Makoto in Ryo's arms before Zeus. He looked at her in a long white and gold gown along with Ryo in a white and gold suit. She followed Zeus to look into a mirror. There was a raging battle going on the Moon. Queen Beryl was leading them and attacking each senshi. She gasped at her friends slowly getting killed along with Princess Serenity. Kento stood in the middle of the field, fighting along with three other men. She turned to Zeus.

  


"They are all going to die! I cannot let that happen! Please, I beg you, send me to that fight. I do not care if I am killed, just as long as I protect my fellow senshi and brother. Ryo handed her the emerald stone.

  


"If you leave, I will go with you. For if I die, I know that it will be for protecting you."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


Jupiter swung her sword hard against the evil that lurked. She didn't know of the person behind her, until she felt the cold blade through her back. She turned to the man that had taken her life. The wavy chocolate hair, piercing dark blue eyes. She threw electricity from her hand, letting it throw his back. Ryo quickly fought him, taking his life as well. He ran to his Princess and picked her up.

  


"I am not going to let you die Makoto. You mean so much to me!" She kissed him softly.

  


"At least I was with you one last time....." He quickly ran, getting long cuts in his arms and back, taking her to the fallen Queen. She looked up at them back with sad eyes.

  


"I was wrong to have misjudged you both. I will send you along with the others for a new life on earth. Your memories will be erased and I hope one day you will find each other. This past is too great of a burden to us all.....Cosmic Moon Power!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Long. Yes, I know. Here was the past between the both. Sad if I must say. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be out shortly.


	9. Epilogue

**AN:** IMPORTANT!!! Those poems from the last chapter were made by someone else. I did not make them myself. They were made by the lovely, Edgar Allen Poe. If you have that really large and thick book of his, you will find them. The first one was _Serenade_ on page 124. The second was _To Elizabeth _on page 230. I forgot to post it at the bottom. But, at least you know now.

  


  


**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She sat up, feeling a cold chill rush through her body. The sun was rising at five in the morning. She pulled her robe around herself and started towards the medical room. The hall way silent except for the dark shadows that took over the walls. It was only the guards on patrol. She silently cursed at how they scared her. She opened the door to have a doctor come up to her and smile.

  


"Wildfire's wounds have been healed but, you should let him rest." She nodded.

  


"Could I just watch him?" The woman nodded and let her past. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him, watching his chest rise and fall. He looked so peaceful. A smile moved on her face while she sat there with her knees up to her chest. She watched him, as the sun started to rise into the sky around them. Her eyes looked to the clock to see it was eight in the morning.

  


_Three long hours have I been here. I must be out of my mind! Oh well. I know I loved him before the past came to my eyes. He was the right one for me. Now, all I have to do is get Chibi-Usa back and everything will be fine..._

  


She watched his blue eyes open, looking up at ceiling as he sat up without noticing her. His hand touched his head lightly as he closed his eyes for a moment.

  


"I must have hit my head harder then I thought. That dream seemed so real..."

  


"It was real." He turned to her with a surprise.

  


"How long have you been sitting there?"

  


"About three hours."

  


"If it was real, then how am I here?" She shook her head with a smile.

  


"Queen Serenity used the last of her power to send us down to Earth for a new life. Different deminsions and all." She moved to sit next to him and smiled, looking into his eyes.

  


"I'm sorry about---" Her finger went over his lips, silencing him. She just hugged him, holding him tight while her head leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, never wanting to let her go. There was a tap on the door as it then opened.

  


"Makoto, we're going to save Chibi-Usa. Are you coming with us?" asked Yaten. She nodded.

  


"I'll be with you in a minute." The door closed, leaving them alone once more.

  


"I'm coming with you. It was my fault for not watching her better." She looked up at him.

  


"It wasn't your fault. I should have stayed in the palace while you fought. Lets not argue about it Ryo. They could have harmed her and I want to be sure that they don't do it again." He nodded and got up with her.

  


"How are you going?" She smiled.

  


"Everything in that dream was real Ryo, and it still is."

  


"Sailor Jupiter?" She nodded.

  


"Yes."

  


"But, why have you been hiding your idenity for so long?"

  


"It was a dark and stormy night when I arrived back in Tokyo. I received a page from Mercury that something terrible had happened and I was needed. I couldn't get to it until it was almost over. I saw the light of her power as she started to destroy the enemy. I ran to her, my Queen, seeing her there on the ground dying before my eyes. She left me, giving me her child to take care of and something else. She told me, 'Give this to Chibi-Usa once she's ready. Keep it safe and don't let anyone get it.' I kept that vow until yesterday. Chibi-Usa isn't safe. Now, I have to save her, even if it means my own life. I didn't tell any of you who I really was. I blamed all of you since it was my fault I placed us at a wrong start. You could have saved them but, I should have been blaming myself in stead." He nodded, pulling her into his strong arms.

  


"I won't let you leave me again Makoto. Never again." The door opened once more.

  


"Come on and lets get Chibi-Usa," said Seiya. They nodded and followed him out. All of them met outside and waited.

  


"Armor of Wildfire, Doa Chi!"

  


"Maker Star Power..."

  


"Healer Star Power..."

  


"Fighter Star Power..."

  


"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power...."

  


"Make-Up!" A portal suddenly appeared, letting Prince Columbia exit and look at all of them.

  


"Come with me Jupiter and I will let the child go. Your life in exchange for hers."

  


"What about the Ronins?"

  


"They will go free if you wish."

  


"I want them all out here, right now before I make a deal with you." He nodded and they appeared.

  


"Mommy!" Chibi-Usa quickly hugged her.

  


"Usa..."

  


"Please don't leave me again," she cried. Rowen, Sage, Sai, and Kento looked at her in amazement.

  


"Makoto?" asked Kento. She looked up and nodded. He hugged her and the child tightly.

  


"Don't make a deal with him Makoto. Not even if it means giving us up," said Sai. She shook her head and handed Fighter Chibi-Usa.

  


"One life taken is better then five." She started walking down the steps only to have her wrist grabbed. She let the small locket fall into his hands.

  


"No Mako. I'm not going to let you leave me again." Kento rose an eye brow and looked at the others.

  


"I won't leave you. I will always be with you, here." She placed her hand over his heart. Prince Columbia rolled his eyes.

  


"Come on already. I don't have all day," he growled. Wildfire kissed her passinately, letting his arms move around her waist. She responded back, letting her arms wrap around his neck. She pulled away before they went any further.

  


"Good-bye Ryo," she whispered and moved toward the portal. Columbia moved his hand to have thick gold bracelets go around her wrists with an emerald gem in the center. He pushed her through the portal and followed, himself with an evil laugh.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Wildfire looked around him. Everything seemed to change during the past days. The city had started to crumble, leaving only the palace around the ruins. Out of no where, a brilliant flash of light came, causing them to all look up. There Columbia stood with the crystal in his hands.

  


"You will all die now," he hissed, feeling the power surge through him. Wildfire turned at the newly found sobs behind him. He looked at Jupiter whom laid across the floor.

  


"Serenity-hime, I have failed you," she cried. Wildfire pulled her up in his arms, feeling her weak body press against his.

  


"Don't worry Mako. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine," he whispered. The light started toward the palace, slowly making it crumble. The glass shattered, hitting everyone in the castle, killing them...

  


  


  


And so, the end of Crystal Tokyo....

  


  


  


  


  


**An:** Yeah. It sucks. I know. I ended it too soon. I'm sorry but, I lost my entire idea on this fic. Please forgive me. Well, I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. Have a great day! Love, Blue


End file.
